1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a metallization process for manufacturing electronic and semiconductor devices, more particularly, embodiments relate to a method for depositing a cobalt layer on a barrier layer before depositing a conductive layer or contact material thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copper is the current metal of choice for use in multilevel metallization processes that are crucial to device manufacturing. The multilevel interconnects that drive the manufacturing processes require planarization of high aspect ratio apertures including contacts, vias, lines, and other features. Filling the features without creating voids or deforming the feature geometry is more difficult when the features have higher aspect ratios. Reliable formation of interconnects is also more difficult as manufacturers strive to increase circuit density and quality.
As the use of copper has permeated the marketplace because of its relative low cost and processing properties, semiconductor manufacturers continue to look for ways to improve the boundary regions between copper and dielectric material by reducing copper diffusion and dewetting. Several processing methods have been developed to manufacture copper interconnects as feature sizes have decreased. Each processing method may increase the likelihood of errors such as copper diffusion across boundary regions, copper crystalline structure deformation, and dewetting. Physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), electrochemical plating (ECP), electroless deposition, chemical mechanical polishing (CMP), electrochemical mechanical polishing (ECMP), and other methods of depositing and removing copper layers utilize mechanical, electrical, or chemical methods to manipulate the copper that forms the interconnects. Barrier and capping layers may be deposited to contain the copper.
In the past, a layer of tantalum, tantalum nitride, or copper alloy with tin, aluminum, or magnesium was used to provide a barrier layer or an adhesion promoter between copper and other materials. These options are usually costly and are only partially effective. As the copper atoms along the boundary regions experience changes in temperature, pressure, atmospheric conditions, or other process variables common during multiple step semiconductor processing, the copper may migrate along the boundary regions and become agglomerated copper. The copper may also be less uniformly dispersed along the boundary regions and become dewetted copper. These changes in the boundary region include stress migration and electromigration of the copper atoms. The stress migration and electromigration of copper across the dielectric layers or other structures increases the resistivity of the resulting structures and reduces the reliability of the resulting devices.
Therefore, a need exists to enhance the stability and adhesion of a conductive layer or a contact material on a barrier layer. Also, a need exists to improve the electromigration reliability of a copper-containing layer, especially for copper line formations, while preventing the diffusion of copper into neighboring materials, such as dielectric materials.